I Remember
by Orz QUEEN OF RANDOMNESS Orz
Summary: Oneshot. Read at 1/2 page width. Warning: A bit angsty, so be prepared! Rated for safety. Cloud/any character you want...The love child of my memory and an inspiration. Enjoy?


_A/N: Ah, yes…sorry for not updating in a long time! Yesterday, I was rewatching Final Fantasy VII:Advent Children, and reading a bunch of CloTi fics…and I got an inspiration and mixed it in the blender with a memory of my own. Haha. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy? Even though it says Cloud and Tifa, there's really no specification as to who the girl is…or guy…if you want…HAHAHA okay, yea I'm definitely okay. JUST KIDDING I'M NOT. Anyways, hopefully there are no spelling or grammar errors. If there are, just let me know and I'll try to fix it ASAP._

_Disclaimer: Cloud belongs to Square Enix, unfortunately_

_Without further ado, READ ON!_

A long time ago, like a half forgotten dream. Worn and tattered, but still there in the corner of my mind. Like an old friend, greeting me warmly, welcoming me into its safe embrace.

I remember that time when you looked into my eyes, with the intensity of a forest fire.

The air around you, crackling, popping. The waves of heat hit me like a physical blow. I can't stand the pressure, so I turn my head and look away, into the distance.

The waves crash upon the shore, sending flicks of sea foam high into the air. If I were crazy enough, I'd believe they were shining, sparkling. But I'm sane, so I know reality is ugly. I don't want to believe this moment. I don't want anything to change. I'm afraid of what might happen, I'm afraid I'll lose something important if anything goes wrong.

I can feel your irritation as both of your hands grab the side of my head, forcing me to look at you again. I look up. You're eyes soften and so does your touch. Your corners of your lip lift in a smile, but it's sad and broken. Both of your hands slide down to cup my cheeks. The rough pad of your thumb swipes against my cheek, wiping away a tear I never realized I had cried. I don't know if I'm happy or sad. The mixed emotions swirl around inside me, growing more and more, until it overwhelms me. My head is buzzing and I can't think properly. It feels like my chest is about to explode. I can't breathe.

Your face seems to be coming closer and closer until the only thing I can see are your eyes, an impossible blue, as if they were the sky themselves. I don't want to believe it, so I blame my head for making me see funny things. I close my eyes, hoping it's just a dream, pretending it's not really happening. You're so close, I can smell the clean smell that always seems to cling to your skin and to everything you touch, the smell reminds me of the sky, the vast blue sky, it reminds me of freedom. In the cold air, it burns my nose, but I don't care so I take a deeper breath. Something warm brushes against my lips and my lips part in disbelief. Then they're melting in your warmth. It really feels like I'm melting and my legs give out from under me, as if trying to make it reality. I feel your hands leaving my face, but your arms immediately circle around me, hands pressing me to you. My arms, which had been glued to my side, suddenly wind around your neck and shoulders, completely against my control. My hands are buried in your hair, the soft golden spikes ruffled by the wind. You hold me tighter against you, as if shielding me from the cold air, wrapping me in your warmth.

I was afraid because I didn't want it to end. I was afraid, because it felt so wonderful. I was afraid, because I knew I would lose you one day, and I didn't want to remember the wonderful things you made me feel. I didn't want to depend on you. I didn't want my heart to break.

The last thing I remember was your devastatingly beautiful eyes. The look in them was innocent and frail and something in my chest squeezed so hard it hurt.

And then it was morning. I open my eyes to see a white ceiling. I blink and turn my eyes towards the window as air, warmed by the sun, washes over me. The curtains billow in the wind. I thought I was dreaming. I wish I had been dreaming. But I can't ignore the clean smell in the air that clings to my shirt. I can still feel your hands as if their touch had burned themselves into my skin. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my knees. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know you're gone. You're never coming back. I hate myself for not stopping you when I could. I blamed you for the pain in my chest, but I know it is really me who is at fault.

I can still feel your lips brushing against my ear, your warm breath tickling my skin. Somewhere in the dark, a voice resonates in my mind, and it says-

"_I'm sorry."_


End file.
